Reckless
by Ziirroh
Summary: As a doctor, Neptune has seen a lot of injuries ranging from minor, to serious, or just plain astounding. This one was no different from his regular appointments, but his patient seemed far too chipper for someone who was just hurt.
As a doctor, Neptune has seen a lot of injuries ranging from minor, to serious, or just plain astounding.

This one was no different from his regular appointments, but his patient seemed far too chipper for someone who was just hurt.

According to his charts the patient sitting on the examination table before him was Sun Wukong, male, blonde, 26, and he was a Faunus; a Monkey, if his tail was any indication.

His files read that he had just gotten into an accident involving a skateboard. The result of it leaving him with a cut that fortunately wasn't too deep, but had blood seeping into the once fresh towel handed to him. It was a lengthy cut, going along his arm close to the elbow and nearly to his wrist.

"I know I'm not your regular doctor, Mr. Wukong, but I assure you that I'm just as practiced in medical care for Faunus as Dr. Oobleck." Neptune said reassuringly.

Sun nodded and watched him with an expectant expression, his tail swaying back and forth lazily.

Setting the files aside Neptune gathered the tray of tools already prepared beforehand by a nurse and placed the tray beside the patient.

"Seeing the extent of your injury I'll need to stitch it together in order for it to heal properly." Neptune informed. "I can give you a shot to numb the pain, as it's not necessary to have you sleep, unless you prefer that option, Mr. Wukong?"

Sun shook his head, grinning at Neptune confidently. "Thanks, but I think I can handle being awake for this doc. Also, call me Sun. Mister makes it sound like I'm some old geezer."

Neptune smirked at the statement. "Very well then, Sun, this will only take a second and then we will begin with the stitching shortly."

Neptune grabbed a needle, and after checking it he injected it into his arm.

"Now, when the drug takes effect your arm my feel heavy or tingly, that's to be expected. Meanwhile I'll clean the area around the wound and we'll begin the procedure shortly." Neptune said.

"Wow doc, you sound so professional 'n all, but you can't be much older than me. How old are ya anyway?" Sun asked with a wide grin, his tail flicking behind him.

Neptune began to disinfect the area around the cut, which fortunately didn't seemed to get anything inside of it, so nothing drastic needed to be done. He decided to strike up conversation to distract Sun from feeling the multiple pierces of the anesthetic being put in his arm.

"I'm actually the same age as you. My father got me this position due to his influence in the company. Also I only had the best education in order to make it to this point."

Sun whistled, clearly impressed by this information. "That's really neat dude. I would totally kill for an opportunity like that."

Neptune smiled. "What about you? You seem a bit old to still be skateboarding."

"I'm more of a free spirit. Can't stick around in one place for too long or else I'll go bonkers. Y'know?" Sun said with a laugh.

Neptune nodded. "How is your arm feeling? Any type of numbness yet?" He said as he poked at various areas along his arm.

"Whoo. Yep can't feel a thing. I think it's good now." Sun chuckled. "Wow. I didn't even know you were already giving me the shot."

"Keeping your mind off of it probably helped. An out of sight, out of mind sort of thing I suppose." Sun nodded in understanding. "I will begin the stitching now. Meanwhile, why don't you tell me how you got this impressive injury."

Sun scrunched up his face in concentration for a moment before an excited look came over his face.

"Oh, yeah! I was trying to do this sick move off a railing. When out of nowhere this lady with a baby stroller passes by. I had to twist my body just right to dodge 'em. It was tough but I managed it. Then when I landed there was some broken glass on the ground and I cut up my arm on it. It's a good thing I had on my gloves and elbow pads, or else my whole arm would've come off! Do you think I could get a bionic arm if that happened?" Sun told his story with enthusiasm, his final statement making Neptune chuckle.

"Well I don't know about that, but you would be undergoing surgery instead of getting stitches." Neptune placed the needle on the tray, picking up some gauze to clean around the wound.

"We're all done with the stitching, but I need to wrap your arm in some bandages and a cast to prevent any type of infection or motion from irritating the injury further." Neptune said while going over to a counter to grab a clean roll of gauze and a simple arm cast.

Meanwhile, Sun took the moment to carefully examine the doctor's handiwork.

"Wow doc, this looks great. I didn't even feel a thing." Sun said with awe. "Well, I still don't." He laughed.

"Well yes, it'll stay numb for a while longer."

While Neptune wrapped up his arm Sun spoke with eagerness, his tail swishing in the air happily.

"Hey doc, it's kinda weird calling you that since you just saved me an arm. What's your actual name?"

Neptune stood once he finished bandaging Sun's arm and began clearing away all the tools he used.

"Yes. You may refer to me as Dr. Vasilias." Neptune said.

" Vuh-ciel-lee-us?" Sun's face scrunched up with strain at the pronunciation of the name.

Neptune smiled and laughed lightly. "Or you can just call me Neptune."

"Neptune. Yeah! That's sounds totally chill man." Sun said fervently, his tail swishing through the air rapidly.

After a few more checkups to confirm Sun didn't sustain any other minor injuries he was released.

"Remember to return within 7-10 days for another check-up, but if there's any signs of redness around the area come back immediately." Neptune informed Sun.

Neptune then led him through the small halls towards the lobby, where some of Sun's friends awaited.

"Thanks again doc- I mean- Neptune. I hope we can chill again sometime." Sun said to him.

"Indeed, but let's try to meet under better circumstances." Neptune said with a smirk.

"Haha. Sure thing Neptune." Sun said with a mock salute from his good arm before walking through the doors and into the lobby where his friends quickly gathered around to greet him.

It had been a few days since then, and Neptune hadn't seen Sun at all during that period. At least it meant that the young man hadn't gotten himself hurt.

One day, as Neptune was walking by a park after having to run to the store for some quick groceries, he heard a group of young men shout for a doctor.

Swiftly coming to the scene Neptune looked with disbelief as he saw a smiling, blonde, monkey tailed Faunus gazing up at him with a giant gash over his brow.

"Oh, hey Neptune. Funny seeing you here." Sun said nonchalantly, as if there weren't blood pouring down his face.

Neptune shook his head with a sigh, parting away the crowd as he approached Sun.

"I'm a doctor. Now, I need someone to call an ambulance, also hand me a towel or some sort of cloth to staunch the wound with." Neptune said professionally.

One of Sun's friends, a dark skinned young man with green hair, took off his shirt and handed it to Neptune who folded it and placed it over Sun's cut.

"I need you to lie down Sun, to keep the blood flow stable." Sun nodded, choosing to place his head on Neptune's lap. "Like this, doc?"

Neptune held in a strangled noise of surprise at the action, even feeling his face heat up a bit. Sun's friends watched the two with devious smiles, but Neptune ignored them and instead put the cloth over the cut, covering most of Sun's face.

"Hey, I can't see anything!" Sun exclaimed.

As he attempted to sit up Neptune responded by pushing him back down with a hand on his chest.

"There's nothing to see. Now lie down."

As they waited Neptune released a sigh. "I can't believe that the second time we meet, you're already with another injury, and you haven't even completely healed from the last!" He said in disbelief.

"Heh. So much for that promise about not meeting in a bad scene, huh?"

"Indeed."

"Well, maybe you should give me your number, then we can meet all the time! Like, when I'm not hurt 'n stuff." Sun said enthusiastically.

Neptune had to laugh at this. "I don't know about all the time." He said.

As the distant sirens of an ambulance neared the two exchanged phone numbers, one of Sun's friends putting the contact in for the Faunus.

Once Sun was loaded into the vehicle and taken away, Neptune returned home and relaxed for the next hour.

Later, he heard his Scroll ping with a new text message. It left him smiling as he shook his head at a picture of Sun with a new set of stitches on his forehead.


End file.
